Sweet Confusion
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Tinggal bersama Changkyun—si hybrid setengah kucing—di apartemennya ternyata menyenangkan, tapi terkadang Wonho harus menemui kesulitan-kesulitan yang mengejutkan. [Wonho/Hybrid!I.M. WonKyun.]


**.: Sweet Confusion :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **note:**

 **-** _hybrid_ dalam fanfiksi ini maksudnya adalah hasil percobaan ilmiah penyilangan d.n.a manusia dengan spesies hewan.

\- fanfiksi ini adalah sequel dari 'save me', tapi bisa dibaca secara terpisah.

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Sejauh yang bisa Wonho ingat, dia sudah tinggal bersama dengan Changkyun—si _hybrid_ setengah kucing berusia enam belas tahun—di apartemen pribadinya selama hampir setengah tahun. Changkyun adalah anak yang baik dan (karena pekerjaan yang dimiliki sebelumnya) dia terbiasa melakukan berbagai pekerjaan rumah. Teman-teman Wonho sering bercanda menyebut Changkyun sebagai istrinya karena setiap Wonho membawa teman ke apartemen selesai kuliah pasti mereka akan menemui Changkyun sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Wonho _sungguh_ tidak keberatan dengan candaan itu, terutama karena Changkyun selalu memerah setiap teman-temannya menggoda Changkyun dengan sebutan _Nyonya Shin_.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya apartemen Wonho hanya memiliki satu kamar dan satu ranjang yang besar. Pada awalnya Changkyun memaksa untuk tidur di sofa, tapi Wonho (yang saat itu sedang terkena flu ringan) berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa tidur sendirian kalau sedang sakit. Mereka tidur bersama sejak saat itu dan itu menjadi kebiasaan sampai sekarang. Setiap pagi, Wonho akan terbangun dengan Changkyun tertidur dalam dekapannya. Rambut dan telinga kucingnya sangat halus hingga Wonho betah sekali berlama-lama di atas tempat tidur setiap pagi.

Namun, pagi ini sedikit berbeda. Wonho biasanya bangun beberapa menit lebih dulu dari Changkyun, tapi kali ini Changkyun sudah bangun duluan, bahkan mungkin sudah cukup lama dia terdiam dengan menatap langit-langit kamar seperti itu. Entah kenapa Changkyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Wonho dan memposisikan dirinya nyaris di ujung ranjang. Itu benar-benar aneh.

"Changkyunnie—"

"Ah! Wonho- _hyung_ ," Changkyun tersentak berlebihan, seperti Wonho sudah memergokinya melakukan suatu kejahatan. "A ... anu, pagi," katanya.

Wonho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pagi," katanya. Wonho bergeser mendekat pada Changkyun, saat itu pula Changkyun bergeser menjauh darinya.

"Uh ... _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar lapar," Changkyun mendorong kedua bahu Wonho agar menjauh darinya. "Bisakah kau membuat panekuk es krim seperti yang waktu itu, _Hyung_?" Changkyun tersenyum lebar. "Itu enak sekali!"

Wonho memutuskan untuk tidak dulu ambil pusing dengan keanehan sikap Changkyun pagi ini. Mungkin dia hanya mimpi buruk dan semoga saja dia cepat kembali bersikap normal. "Kau menyukainya?" Wonho mengelus kepala Changkyun. "Tentu. Karena kemarin kau yang membuat sarapan, sekarang giliranku," katanya, seraya beranjak pergi dari ranjang.

Changkyun tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Tidak masalah," Wonho tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur menuju dapur.

Seraya bersenandung, Wonho menyiapkan bahan-bahan sarapan yang akan dibuatnya. Dia tidak terlalu suka memasak, sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar payah melakukannya. Setidaknya Wonho tahu cara membuat beberapa makanan sederhana, seperti _ramyun_ dan panekuk. Dia senang Changkyun menyukai panekuknya.

Ketika Wonho mengaduk adonan di dalam mangkuk, suara bedebam yang cukup keras menarik perhatiannya. Wonho menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan apapun. Khawatir pada keadaan Changkyun, Wonho berlari kecil meninggalkan dapur dan mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Wonho menemukan Changkyun terduduk di lantai dekat kamar mandi dan area mesin cuci. Sepertinya dia terpeleset. Dari pada terlihat kesakitan, Changkyun justru panik ketika Wonho datang dan menemukannya di tempat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Wonho berjongkok.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_ ," balas Changkyun, cepat.

"Kenapa kau membawa selimut dan sepraiku ke sini?"

"Ah ... i-itu ... sudah kotor," balas Changkyun. Wonho tahu Changkyun tidak pandai berbohong dan telinga kucingnya selalu bergerak naik-turun ketika Changkyun merasa panik seperti ini.

"Changkyun, aku baru membawanya dari _laundry_ tiga hari yang lalu."

"Ta-tapi sudah kotor," balas Changkyun, gugup. "Warnanya putih, jadi mudah terkena noda."

Mendengar itu, Wonho menghela napasnya. "Dengar, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Changkyunnie. Katakan saja, apa yang kau takutkan? Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku," Wonho tersenyum manis.

Changkyun melempar tatapannya dari Wonho, "Aku tidak bisa," Changkyun bergumam. "Ah, aku akan memberitahumu nanti, _Hyung_. Aku berjanji."

Wonho menyatukan alisnya. "Tidak, katakan sekarang," balas Wonho. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, tidak ada panekuk untukmu."

"Eh?!" Changkyun melotot tidak terima, itu benar-benar lucu. Tapi sekian detik kemudian dia menunduk lagi. "Uh ... kau tidak mengerti, _Hyung_. Ini benar-benar memalukan."

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu atau membencimu."

"Janji?"

Wonho mengangguk yakin.

Changkyun menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Dia tampak ragu, tapi kemudian dia membuka suara, " _Hyung_ , percayalah, aku tidak pernah mengompol lagi sejak usia empat tahun dan ini ... ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Aku mohon mengertilah. Bukan maksudku mengotori ranjangmu, _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Astaga, aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Hah?" Wonho terbengong mencerna apa yang sebenarnya coba Changkyun katakan padanya. "Kau ...?"

"A-aku mengompol, _Hyung_ ," Changkyun menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku tidak keberatan kalau kau melarangku tidur bersamamu lagi mulai sekarang."

Wonho tidak lagi mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Changkyun ketika itu. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tunggu— _mengompol,_ katanya? Tentu saja tidak. Usia enam belas tahun cukup terlambat, tapi karena Changkyun adalah _hybrid_ dan dia sangat polos, mungkin itu wajar bahwa dia baru mendapatkan _mimpi basah pertamanya_ sekarang, 'kan?

Wonho tersenyum penuh makna. Astaga, dia tidak pernah menyangka tinggal bersama _hybrid_ seperti Changkyun akan membuat hidupnya semenarik ini. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan," kata Wonho. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum kau mengompol di ranjangku, kau ingat bermimpi apa sebelumnya semalam?"

Changkyun tertegun selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya wajahnya itu memanas sedikit demi sedikit sampai ke telinga. "I-itu ... itu tidak bisa aku ceritakan, _Hyung_." Changkyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Tuh_ , benar. Itu adalah mimpi basah pertamanya. Reaksi Changkyun sungguh membuat Wonho gemas melihatnya. "Kenapa tidak? Aku selalu menceritakan apapun yang ingin kau dengar, tapi kau malah merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, Changkyunnie?"

"Ta-tapi, _Hyung_ ..." Changkyun menunduk dalam.

Wonho tertawa. Dia mendekat pada Changkyun, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "Tenanglah, Changkyun. Aku tahu apa yang kau alami. Itu mimpi basah pertamamu, itu sangat normal terjadi pada laki-laki seusia dirimu. Itu artinya kau sudah dewasa," jelasnya.

"Dewasa?" Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya, antusias. "Dewasa seperti apa, _Hyung_?"

Wonho tersenyun menyeringai, "Cukup dewasa untuk melakukan apa yang ada di mimpimu itu, Changkyunnie."

Changkyun melotot. "K-kau tahu apa yang ada di mimpiku, _Hyung_?" Wajahnya memerah. "A-apa aku mengigaukan sesuatu yang aneh? Apa aku mengigaukan namamu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak mengigau. Tunggu—aku ada di mimpimu?"

"Ti-tidak," Changkyun berujar cepat seraya menggeleng kuat. "Lu-lupakan saja. _Hyung_ , aku mau mencuci selimut ini dulu."

Wonho ingin sekali menggodanya lagi, tapi sepertinya cukup sampai di situ saja. Lagi pula, sungguh, saat ini Wonho nyaris kehilangan kontrolnya karena membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan di mimpi Changkyun. Selama ini Wonho nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh Changkyun lebih dari memeluk atau mencium dahinya karena ... ya, memangnya dia punya hak apa? Dan, bagaimana jika Changkyun jadi takut padanya? Tapi, setelah mendengar bahwa Changkyun memimpikannya semalam, Wonho mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin Changkyun juga _menginginkannya_.

Ya, _mungkin_. Dia sangat polos _sih_ , Wonho tidak mau menodainya begitu saja.

Karena itu adalah berita yang mengejutkan, Wonho menceritakan beberapa hal pada dua sahabatnya; Kihyun dan Jooheon setibanya di kampus hari itu. Mereka berdua sudah mengenal Changkyun setelah beberapa kali menemuinya di apartemen Wonho. Kihyun bersikap sangat lembut pada Changkyun (berbeda jauh dengan sikapnya pada Wonho dan Jooheon, dia malah lebih sering mengomel) dan Jooheon bilang Changkyun sangat lucu. Mereka berdua menyukainya.

"Se-serius?! Kalau kalian mulai melakukan _itu_ juga, Changkyun benar-benar sudah seperti istrimu saja, _Hyung_ ," Jooheon yang duluan berkomentar.

"Menikahlah saja sana," ujar Kihyun sedikit sakratis. "Tapi, jujur, aku senang kalau Changkyun sudah dewasa. Dia sudah seperti anak sendiri bagiku."

"Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa?" Wonho berujar seraya mengunyah roti isi yang baru dibelinya.

"Dua hal," Kihyun membalas. "Kau bisa bersabar, atau menyatakan persaanmu tepat saat pulang kuliah nanti."

"Yang kedua terdengar mengerikan," jawab Wonho. "Aku tidak mau memaksa Changkyun. Aku menyukainya dan _mungkin_ dia juga menyukaiku. Tapi, dia sangat polos dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan harus terus bersabar."

"Memangnya bersabar seberat itu?" Jooheon menimpali.

"Kau akan tahu jika kau serumah dengan _hybrid_ bertelinga kucing yang polos. Changkyun sering tidak mengunci pintu ketika dia mandi dan itu membuatku beberapa kali tidak sengaja melihatnya telanjang. Wajahnya mudah memerah ketika malu dan bahkan dia sangat manis ketika tidur. Jika aku orang jahat, aku sudah menodainya setidaknya dua kali seminggu."

"Sial. Kau sungguh mesum, _Hyung_ ," komentar Kihyun.

"Dan kau membuatku ingin punya _hybrid_ juga di rumah. Satu yang seperti Changkyun," Jooheon justru membayangkan bahwa hidup Wonho sangat menyenangkan semenjak ada Changkyun di apartemennya. Itu memang benar, _sih_. Tapi inti masalahnya adalah Changkyun sangat polos dan itu membuat hubungan mereka akan selamanya menjadi sepasang teman berbagi rumah dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

Wonho akhirnya memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan memulai langkah apapun untuk mengubah hubungannya dengan Changkyun sampai setidaknya Changkyun sendiri yang memintanya atau memberikan sinyal positif lain padanya. Wonho bahkan nyaris tidak pernah minum-minum lagi karena mabuk berat bisa membuatnya melakukan hal-hal tidak terkontrol.

Semua itu bertahan selama sekitar satu bulan sampai suatu hari Wonho pulang dari kampus dan mendapati Changkyun terduduk lemas di lantai dengan— _astaga_ —tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun kecuali celana dalamnya. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di kepala Wonho, tapi tidak satupun dekat dengan sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan semua itu.

"Changkyunnie, astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Wonho berjongkok, mengangkat kepala Changkyun supaya tatapan mereka bertemu.

Changkyun menggigit bibirnya, seperti menahan sesuatu. Wajahnya memerah dan telinga kucingnya turun. "A-aku tidak tahu," balasnya. "Rasanya panas sekali, _Hyung_."

"Kau demam? Apa perlu aku ambilkan air?" Wonho mulai sangat khawatir. "Tunggu sebentar—" Tepat sebelum Wonho beranjak, Changkyun memeluk sebelah kakinya.

"Ti-tidak. Jangan pergi, _Hyung_."

Wonho menatapnya bingung. Dan, sungguh, pemandangan ini menggodanya lebih dari apapun.

"Aku mohon—" Changkyun menggigit bibirnya dan wajahnya kian memerah. "Sentuh aku, _Hyung_."

Wonho melebarkan tatapan matanya. "Tu-tunggu—" dia kembali duduk, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Changkyun. Kondisi ini tidak asing. Beberapa orang meminum obat untuk membuatnya hasrat melakukan seksnya naik pada tingkat yang ekstrem, tapi Changkyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu atas kemauannya sendiri. "Changkyun, apa kau meminum sesuatu yang aneh tadi?"

Changkyun menggeleng kecil. " _Hyung_ , apa begitunya kau tidak mau menyentuhku?" katanya.

"Ah, a-apa?"

Kedua mata Changkyun menyayu dan itu membuat Wonho tidak tega padanya. "Aku mohon, _Hyung_... la-lakukan sesuatu. A-aku tidak tahan," Changkyun menggigit bibirnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Wonho benar-benar ragu. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memanfaatkan kondisi Changkyun yang lemah dan dia akan melakukan ini untuk menolongnya. Wonho menggigit bibirnya. _Sialan_. Tidak sepenuhnya, sih. Dia memang ingin menyentuh Changkyun selama ini dan kesempatan ini datang seperti kejutan terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Wonho menggendong Changkyun, mendekapnya erat, dan menciumnya dalam. Kondisi tubuh Changkyun yang panas dan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar membuatnya benar-benar tampak seperti mangsa yang menggiurkan. Wonho melepaskannya tepat ketika mereka sampai di ranjang kamar Wonho. Wonho memposisikan diri di atas Changkyun, lalu mulai mencium pipi hingga turun ke lehernya. Sesekali Wonho menggigitnya. Kulit Changkyun benar-benar lembut seperti _marshmallow_ dan itu memerah hanya dengan gigitan kecil. Sementara itu, telapak tangan Wonho bergerak sendiri turun ke bawah, menggoda Changkyun dengan meremas pahanya.

Changkyun merintih tipis setiap kali Wonho menggigitnya dan suara itu membuat Wonho kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 **[+++]**

* * *

Seperti biasanya, Wonho terbangun dengan Changkyun tertidur dengan wajah damai dalam dekapannya. Satu hal yang berbeda adalah kali ini mereka berdua telanjang di balik selimut dan bekas-bekas memerah di beberapa bagian di kulit Changkyun membuat semua hal yang terjadi semalam terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Wonho tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa menahan diri sekalinya dia menyentuh Changkyun, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pengalaman pertama mereka akan begitu ... _kasar_.

Wonho bergeming, dia memandangi wajah tidur Changkyun. Ada bekas tetesan air mata di pipi Changkyun dan rasanya Wonho jadi ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa sedikit lebih _pelan_ pada Changkyun semalam.

Ketika Changkyun terbangun, dia masih tampak lemah dan gemetar. Dia juga tetap tidak mau Wonho meninggalkannya dan terus memeluk Wonho seperti dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Wonho. Wonho bahkan tidak bisa bangun untuk sekadar mencuci wajahnya. Changkyun terus menempel padanya seperti bayi koala.

Sepertinya gejala itu sudah turun, tapi kalau memang Changkyun tidak sengaja meminum obat perangsang, seharusnya gejala itu sudah hilang sekarang. Wonho khawatir ini bukan karena obat, mungkin penyakit aneh yang hanya diderita _hybrid_. Wonho memutuskan untuk izin kuliah hari ini demi Changkyun. Setelah memohon pada Changkyun untuk diizinkan meninggalkan ranjang (dia menjanjikan es krim porsi besar, ngomong-ngomong), Wonho bersiap dengan terburu-buru dan lalu mengajak Changkyun menemui dokter.

Mereka pergi dengan menaiki taksi menuju klinik dokter langganan Wonho. Itu hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang dari lima belas menit bagi sang dokter wanita untuk memeriksa Changkyun. Dia kemudian memanggil Wonho untuk menemuinya di mejanya. Wonho jadi benar-benar takut untuk mendengar kenyataan.

Namun, wajah dokter itu tidak mengekspresikan sesuatu yang menyedihkan, anehnya dia justru tersenyum-senyum geli. Setelah menyiapkan beberapa berkas pemeriksaan, dokter itu membuka suaranya. "Lain kali, Shin Hoseok- _ssi_ , aku menyarankanmu membawa Changkyun ke rumah sakit saja kalau ada yang salah lagi dengannya. Beberapa hal hanya terjadi pada _hybrid_ dan tidak pada manusia," jelas dokter itu. "Di rumah sakit, sudah ada banyak dokter yang khusus menangani _hybrid_."

"Jadi ... kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Changkyun?"

Dokter itu tertawa. "Tidak. Ini kasus yang sering terjadi, jadi untuk hal ini aku bisa membantumu," dia tertawa. "Changkyun tidak sakit. Dia sedang dalam masa _heat_ , itu terjadi dua bulan sekali selama lima sampai tujuh hari pada beberapa spesies _hybrid_."

" _Heat_?"

"Itu mirip seperti _musim kawin_ yang biasa terjadi pada kucing."

"Hah?!" Wonho terkejut berlebihan dan wajahnya memerah. "Mu-musim kawin?"

"Itu adalah beberapa hari di mana masa reproduksi _hybrid_ sangat subur," jelasnya.

Wonho terbengong. Pikiran mesumnya mulai berjalan lagi. Jika Changkyun memang akan terus begitu selama seminggu ke depan, jadi mereka harus melakukannya terus setiap hari? Wonho sih tidak keberatan, tapi kalau Changkyun jadi tidak bisa jalan bagaimana?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hoseok- _ssi_?" tanya dokter itu, jahil.

"Tidak ada," Wonho berbohong.

Sang dokter tertawa. "Sebenarnya keinginan seks berlebihannya bisa dihilangkan kok," katanya. "Changkyun harus meminum obat ini selama masa _heat_ -nya." Dia menuliskan resep obat di secarik kertas. "Tadi aku sudah menyuntik cairan obatnya, Changkyun akan aman sampai setidaknya besok siang. Setelah itu, dia harus mengonsumsi obat ini untuk mencegah keinginan seks berlebihan itu datang lagi," jelasnya.

"Baiklah," Wonho menerima resep itu.

"Minum satu kali sehari setiap masa _heat_. Sampai setidaknya Changkyun punya pasangan untuk menangani keinginan seksnya secara alami."

Mendengar itu, Wonho merasa tertohok sekali. Senyuman penuh makna ibu dokter ini membuatnya malu sendiri karena sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Wonho pada Changkyun semalam. Memangnya wajah Wonho tampak semesum itu, ya?

Setelah pulang dari klinik, Changkyun kembali menjadi normal. Ternyata obat itu memang bekerja dengan baik. Dengan riang, Changkyun duduk di sofa seraya makan es krim porsi besar yang dibelinya di jalan tadi. Wonho mengambil tempat di sebelahnya seraya menyalakan televisi ruangan itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa kata dokter? Aku sakit apa?" tanya Changkyun dengan mulut penuh es krim.

Secara refleks, Wonho menyeka sudut bibir Changkyun yang belepotan dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak sakit. Kau sedang dalam masa _heat_ pertamamu."

" _Heat_?!" Changkyun tampak terkejut. "Ternyata benar aku sudah dewasa," gumamnya.

"Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Aku pernah dengan dari _hybrid_ lain. Kalau sudah dewasa, _hybrid_ akan mengalami _heat_ ," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau masa _heat_ ... ra-rasanya seperti _itu_." Changkyun menunduk dan wajahnya memerah malu.

Wonho tertawa, dia mendekat dan mencium dahi Changkyun. "Itu pasti berat untukmu. Tapi dokter sudah memberikan obat untuk menangani gejala itu. Kau harus meminumnya rutin."

Changkyun mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Aku banyak merepotkanmu. Hari ini kau jadi tidak masuk kuliah dan harus membuang uang untuk membawaku ke dokter. Sekarang pun harus membeli obat itu setiap kali aku mengalami masa _heat_."

"Eh, kau ini," Wonho mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku lebih bersyukur karena kau tidak sakit," katanya. "Lagi pula obat ini tidak mahal," katanya.

Changkyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Tidak masalah," balas Wonho.

Percakapan itu selesai sampai di sana. Wonho mulai larut dengan acara di televisi dan Changkyun kembali sibuk menghabiskan es krimnya. Wonho tidak sama sekali melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Changkyun, dia justru terus bersandar menempel padanya seraya menonton. Berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Wonho membuat Changkyun bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang khas dengan sangat jelas. Sialnya, hal itu membuat bayangan-bayangan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan semalam bermunculan di kepala Changkyun. Wajahnya mulai memanas sendiri.

" _Hyung_ ," Changkyun tiba-tiba berujar.

"Hm?" Wonho menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Kalau ... kalau," Changkyun menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Ini benar-benar memalukan, tapi dia ingin sekali mengatakannya. "Ka-kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan meminum obat itu sekali-sekali."

Mendengar itu, Wonho menoleh heran. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata Changkyun, sampai akhirnya senyuman menyeringai muncul perlahan di muka wajah Wonho. Wonho mendorong Changkyun hingga berbaring di sofa, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga tinggal jarak beberapa inci. "Tidak perlu hanya ketika ada _gejala heat_ , Changkyun. Kita bisa melakukan _itu_ kapanpun."

Wonho bisa melihat Changkyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Kedua matanya melebar dan wajahnya memerah; itu benar-benar lucu. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Changkyun, Wonho bergerak semakin mendekat dan mencumbunya dalam-dalam.

* * *

 _ **[fin.]**_

* * *

halooo. kebetulan saya dapet sedikit ide untuk mengembangkan karakter hybrid nih haha jadi sekalian buat sekuel untuk save me deh xD hmm sebenarnya waktu ultah changkyun saya nulis sesuatu(?) tapi ga beres dan malah stuck di tengah jalan /nyanyistuck/ akhirnya ga jadi bikin ff spesial ultah deh, saya cuma upload fanart buat changkyun huhu btw kalian ada yg aktif di twitter? saling follow yuk! ini punyaku _noverry ;)

so...makasih banget sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfik ini, kawan! maaf banget untuk segala keanehan dalam fanfik ini...komentarnya jangan sungkan. sekali lagi, makasih!

.


End file.
